Many people use devices that require a battery for energy, such as marine motors, recreational vehicles, all-terrain vehicles, automobiles, and other industrial devices. For example, people who fish often use a trolling motor that requires a 12-volt battery to run. However, when extensive, continuous use of a motor, such as a trolling motor, is required, a single battery may run out of energy while the person still needs to use the motor. Fortunately, connecting two or more batteries can lengthen the battery life. However, connecting two batteries together is currently a confusing process and can lead to damage to the battery or other equipment. Additionally, it can lead to physical injury to the person attempting to connect the batteries. A system and method is needed that permits a user to efficiently, and safely, connect and disconnect extra batteries when extended battery life or increased voltage is required and that provides a user with the option to utilize a standard parallel voltage connection.
Additionally, there are a variety of situations in which people simultaneously run a plurality of devices that require a battery for power. For example, people who fish often use a trolling motor, depth finder, radio, running lights, and GPS, all of which require a 12-volt battery. Unfortunately, in order to connect a plurality of devices to a battery, each device must connect via its own independent wire lead, terminals, and independent fuse block. Additionally, even when turned off, connected devices may continue to drain the battery they are connected to. A system and method is needed where a user can efficiently, and safely, connect and disconnect a plurality of devices to a battery, and wherein no drain occurs to the battery when devices are connected, but not in use.